


Remembrance

by GlyphArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Promises, Reminiscing, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Doubtless there are gentler gifts than anything an Avenger might be able to offer, but it is what he has. What he's promised before in a different life, the same vow he will make as often as it takes to keep his master safe.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyum/gifts).



White Day, again. By this point he no longer had to look at a calendar to know the day. It was heralded by a similar electric air as its February counterpart - if with less excited running in the halls. The smell of chocolate was not so bad, only…

Dantes scowled and lit another cigarette, breathing deep as the earthy sweet musk of tobacco entered his mouth. His lighter closed with a sharp _click_ before he pocketed it, idly running the pad of his thumb over its shape to distract himself.

Another year had already gone by and there was still no way of telling if they would make it any farther than attempts previous. The King of Mages remained defeated, but the brief glimpse of peace afterwards had been ruined by more ghosts of Chaldea's past. More monsters waiting ahead in shadows he could not perceive. Threats that would demand more resources to fight, more sacrifices to be made -

More for Ayako to _lose_ in the end, despite all their efforts to avoid that possibility.

He stopped that thought in its tracks before it could derail further, reminding himself to unclench his jaw before he ruined his cigarette.

It was _White Day_ , and he needed to focus on what his return gift to Ayako would be.

Exhaling slowly, the Count watched the cloud of smoke curl and dissipate as the racing of his mind began to slow down. Without a thrumming at his temples it was easier to think and turn his options around for consideration.

A craft essence was out of the question. Ayako had enough of those, and there was no guarantee it wouldn't be stolen by another Servant if left unattended. The artistic heroic spirits meant no harm by it, he knew, but it would be better for everyone involved if he gifted Ayako something she and she alone could possess.

...it was _almost_ a pity that she didn't smoke, Dantes mused. Although he didn't often entertain the notion of sharing his personal store of tobacco, he would have minded considerably less if it were for his foolish master. Though, in hindsight, it would raise other concerns about her health - so the idea would have to remain just that. Likely for the better, he supposed.

Loosening his hand from the lighter at last, gloved fingers brushed against something else. Smaller, and perfectly round, nearly as familiar to him as any of the trappings of his mythologie. Curling his fingers around it, he drew it out for examination.

The plain silver band gleamed at him as he cupped it in his palm, it's tiny stone winking like a star in the low light of the Wandering Sea's halls.

...there was _one_ thing he could give, even if his intended recipient would never remember the previous failures as he did.

Studying the ring, he puffed on his cigarette again and blew out a stream of smoke in thought. It would do well as a gift, and it was one of the few things in his possession that he could claim as having actually belonged to him at some point. 

What better way to answer Ayako's confession than with one of his own?

Satisfied, he snubbed out the remains of his cigarette. As shadows reached out and curled around him Dantes let himself sink into them, hunting for the familiar presence of his master.

He found Ayako in her room, an arm thrown over her face despite the fact that she had already turned all the lights off. Even in the dark he could see new stains left from her paints on her hands, and the twist of her mouth suggested that it had not been a good day in her studio.

"You smell like smoke." Ayako grumbled, shifting her arm to better apply pressure on her tired eyes.

Normally he would have laughed and let the sound ring out until it filled the room around them. In consideration for the possibility that she may have a headache he restrained himself to a low chuckle instead.

"Do you know what day it is?" Dantes asked, seating himself on the edge of the bed beside her. 

Ayako's response was a tired grunt. "Saturday, I think? Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Dantes replied after a moment, before reaching out to take her hand. Ayako hesitated, hair rustling as she turned her head to peer up at him despite the gloom.

"Count?"

Pressing the ring into her hand he curled her fingers around it, his thumb brushing across paint-stained knuckles.

"A gift, in return for the gift you made for me." He said, glad that she could not see his face. "I don't have a charming card to go with it, but I can promise you that I will remain at your side. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @panyum on tumblr for giving me the chance to write this. Hope you enjoy it friend!


End file.
